Blue's Clues - Fanfiction - Blue's Big Spooky Halloween
by Aartman7141999
Summary: This is the 6th fanfiction story of one of my favorite shows: Blue's Clues!


**Credit goes to fazbearfan99 from DeviantArt for the story assistance! I hope you enjoy reading!** :D

 **Also, Happy Belated Halloween, everybody!**

 **Premise:** It's Halloween and everyone's already dressed up to go trick-or-treating, especially Steve and Blue! But we don't know what's she going to be for Halloween, so we play a spooky game of Blue's Clues while playing some games and solving riddles along the way.

 _[Opening sequence; snap to a long shot at a pile of different types of children's books where the camera rotates -45 degrees clockwise on a book that says "Blue's Clues" sits on top of the pile. The camera turns up slightly until it stops in front of the book where it slowly opens up to reveal Blue's house sitting on top of a grassy hill under a dark blue-gray sky surrounded by various things all over said hill: a bunch of pumpkins next to some leaves where Blue's secretly hiding inside them with a yellow ball with a red stripe and a blue star on the left side, an apple tree that has only red, yellow, orange, and brown leaves without the apples with a tire swing tied to its branch with their friend, Mailbox, on the right side, and two different houses on top of two more hills on each side of Blue's house. On the left side is Periwinkle's house, and on the right side is Magenta's house; all three houses are decorated with various things: lights, bats, ghosts, skeletons, and so much more; it appears to be taken place during Autumn. Steve pops out from the left window as the camera stops at a full-view of the scene.]_  
 **Steve:** Hi! It's me, Steve! Is that you? _[the viewers responded]_ It is? Great! _[ducks out of the left window and pops out from the right window]_ Could you help me find Blue?  
 **Viewers:** There she is!  
 **Blue:** _[hops out of the leaves; barks "Ta-da!"]_  
 _[Periwinkle and Magenta both come into view from each side of their house as Blue hopped out; Shovel and Pail both come into view as well from o.c. right.]_  
 **Steve:** Ooh! Thanks! Come on! _[ducks out of the right window]_  
 _[The camera zooms in slowly as Blue bounces her ball towards Mailbox, who bounces it all the way towards Periwinkle's house o.c. with his flag; all of the main characters pop up from both windows and the right side of the house waving at the camera. On the left window, are Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper. On the right window, are Slippery Soap and Tickety Tock; on each couple of steps, Blue stops to see her friends playing/using her ball. First up, Shovel and Pail as they begin to walk o.c. right from o.c. right.]_  
 **Shovel and Pail:** _[simultaneously]_ Hi, Blue!  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Hello!"]_  
 _[Next up is Periwinkle as he bounces into view with Blue's ball that landed in his yard from o.c. left. He chuckles as he bounces a few times before bouncing o.c. right. And lastly, Magenta comes into view as well carrying a wagon with Blue's ball in it; Magenta greets Blue who greets back before going o.c. left. Blue goes into the light purple doggy door as the camera stops in front of the purple front door. The door opens to reveal Steve inside the living room; the living room features the Thinking Chair that appears to be covered with a white sheet in the middle, the picture frame that has a yellow background picture of a jack o'lantern in the right, their friend, Sidetable Drawer—in her inanimate form, in the left, and lots of halloween decorations with black and orange balloons on top. Steve is donning fangs, a green cape with a green striped interior, a black tuxedo with matching pants, a green-striped undershirt with a white collar, and a dark green bowtie_ — _he's dressed as a vampire for some reason. He begins to speak in a Transylvanian accent.]_  
 **Steve:** _[Transylvanian accent]_ Good evening! I am Count Stripula! _[normal voice; chuckles]_ It's just me, Steve; I'm dressed up as a vampire. Happy Halloween! Halloween is one of my favorite holidays because you get to dress up in a costume and pretend who you'd want to be. Say, what did you dressed up as?  
 _[The viewers respond to the question.]_

 **Steve:** Really? Wow, I like your costume! _[gestures the viewers to follow him]_ Come on! _[heads o.c. left]_

 _[Cut to the left side of the living room where Blue and Tickety, who's donning eight legs around her, are at the snack table as Steve comes into view; the left side of the living room features the snack table, and the felt frame that has a picture of the Felt Friends dressed as a cowboy and a cowgirl.]  
_ **Steve:** Hey, guys! Look who's here!  
 **Tickety:** _[notices the viewers]_ Oh, it's you! _[waving]_ Hello!  
 **Blue:** _[waving; "Happy Halloween!"]_

 **Tickety:** Guess what I'm dressed up as!

 **Steve:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ What do you think Tickety's dressed up as? _[glances back at Tickety]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of Tickety.]  
_ **Viewers:** A spider!  
 **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ A spider?

 **Tickety:** Yup! I'm a spider! Because spiders have eight legs!  
 _[During the next line, each of the following legs begin to shake as Tickety counts the number of each of them.]  
_ **Tickety:** 1\. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8! See? Eight legs!  
 _[Pull back as Steve turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Steve:** You were right! _[points to Tickety]_ Tickety _is_ dressed up like a spider! Great job guessing! _[turns back to Tickety]_ And great costume, Tickety!  
 **Tickety:** _[hops excitedly]_ Thank you!  
 **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ And you want to know what my favorite part about Halloween is? Trick-or-treating!  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "Trick-or-treating!]_  
 **Tickety:** I love trick-or-treating!  
 **Steve:** Do you want to go trick-or-treating with us later? _[the viewers responded]_ You do? Great!  
 **Tickety:** _[hops off the snack table]_ I'm going to get one of my trick-or-treating bags ready! _[hops o.c. right]_  
 **Steve:** Perfect! _[turns to Blue]_ Hey, Blue! _[heads on over to Blue]_  
 _[Cut to a medium shot of them as Steve kneels down before Blue.]  
_ **Steve:** How about you? Are you going to dress up for Halloween too?  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "Yes, I am!"]_  
 **Steve:** You are?  
 **Blue:** _[nods again; barks "Uh-huh!"]_  
 **Steve:** Well, what are you going to dress up as?  
 _[Blue then hops on the snack table and leaps towards the camera as Steve gets up. Pull back where Blue pops up in front of the camera and places a blue pawprint on the screen; a cymbal roll sound is heard—meaning it's time to play another one of Blue's Clues!]  
_ **Steve:** A spooky game of Blue's Clues! _[runs up to the pawprint]_ We'll play Blue's Clues to figure out what Blue's going to be for Halloween! I love Blue's Clues!  
 _[The music starts playing a Halloween version of "We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues" as Steve begins to swing his arms.]_  
 **Steve:**  
 _We are gonna play Blue's Clues._  
 _And then we'll go trick-or-treating!_  
 _Yeah!_  
 _[The music ends with Steve giving the viewers two thumbs-up on the last verse.]  
_ **Steve:** So remember, Blue's pawprint will be on the clues. _[opens and closes his hands]_ Blue's Clues! _[glances back at the pawprint; turns back to the viewers]_ Hey. Let's think of a spooky way to get rid of this pawprint! We could... we could, uh... _[gets an idea]_ We could scare it away! Yeah! Let's try that!  
 _[During the next line, Steve covers his face with his hands, then uncovers them when he scares the pawprint along with the viewers.]_

 **Steve and the Viewers:** Boo!  
 _[The pawprint jumps in surprise and hops o.c. left.]  
_ **Steve:** _[chuckles]_ Nice job! That was really scary! You know what we need to play Blue's Clues? Our Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 **Steve:** Notebook! _[Transylvanian accent]_ Follow me! _[dramatically heads o.c. right]_  
 _[Cut to a medium shot of Sidetable Drawer, who's donning hairy ears and a hairy snout—she's dressed up as a werewolf; Steve kneels down into view.]  
_ **Steve:** Good evening, Sidetable Drawer!  
 **Sidetable Drawer:** _[howls]_ I'm not Sidetable Drawer, I'm a _Weretable_ Drawer! _[howls again]_  
 **Steve:** _[normal voice]_ Wow, what big ears you have, Weretable.  
 **Sidetable Drawer:** The better to hear you with, Count Stripula!  
 **Steve:** And what a big drawer you have too.  
 **Sidetable Drawer:** The better to open it up, so I can give you your notebook! _[opens her drawer]_

 _[Steve reaches into Sidetable's drawer, and pulls out the notebook; a wolf can be heard howling along with a ding of a triangle. However, this is a special kind of notebook, it looks exactly like Steve's notebook, only it has a picture of the sheet-covered Thinking Chair; Sidetable closes her drawer.]_  
 **Steve:** Ooh! _[shows the notebook to the viewers]_ A Halloween Notebook! _[turns back to Sidetable]_ Thanks!  
 **Sidetable Drawer:** _[howls once again]_ You're welcome!  
 _[The music starts playing "The Blue's Clues Theme Song" as Steve turns back to the viewers.]_

 **Steve:** To play Blue's Clues, we've gotta find a...  
 **Viewers:** Pawprint!  
 **Steve:** Oh, a pawprint! Right! And that's our first...  
 **Viewers:** Clue!  
 **Steve:** A clue?  
 **Viewers:** A clue!  
 **Steve:** _[begins to run o.c. to the right]_ Then we put it in our...

 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 _[Cut to a full shot of the living room where Steve comes into view; the picture frame now has a yellow background picture of a vampire bat. During the song, Blue joins in and starts doing something whenever Steve_ _sings the following words: she raises her ears up when Steve_ _sings "Blue's Clues", shows her pawprint when Steve_ _sings "Pawprint", pulls out Steve's notebook with her mouth when he sings "Notebook", and copies Steve's movements when he sings "Think."]_

 **Steve:**

 _Because they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!_

 _We've gotta find another pawprint._

 _[Blue shows her pawprint]_

 _That's our second clue!_

 _We put it in our notebook._

 _[Blue pulls out Steve's notebook with her mouth]_

 _'Cause they're whose clues? Blue's Clues!_

 _We've gotta find the last pawprint._

 _[Blue shows her pawprint again]_

 _That's the third clue!_

 _We put it in our notebook._

 _[Blue pulls out Steve's notebook with her mouth again]_

 _'Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!_

 _You know what to do!_

 _Sit down in our Thinking Chair._

 _[Cut to a medium long shot of Steve sitting down on the sheet-covered Thinking Chair with Blue sitting by the right arm.]_

 **Steve:**

 _And think, think, think!_

 _[Pull back where Steve gets up from the sheet-covered Thinking Chair.]_

 **Steve:**

 _'Cause when we use our minds._

 _And take a step at a time._

 _We can do anything..._

 _[Steve ducks down as Blue leaps toward the camera.]_

 **Blue:**

 _Ba-bow!_

 **Steve:** _[pops up; Transylvanian accent]_ _That we wanna do!_  
 _[The theme song ends with Steve giving the viewers jazz hands after the last verse.]_

 **Steve:** _[normal voice]_ You know, I'm really going to need your help tonight trying to figure out what Blue's going to be for Halloween. You will help me, right? _[the viewers responded]_ You will? _[Transylvanian accent]_ Wonderful! _[normal voice]_ Let's go! _[heads o.c. right]_

 _[Cut to the bedroom where Steve comes into view and starts walking; the music starts playing a instrumental version of "We Are Looking for Blue's Clues" as Steve continues walking; the bedroom features the purple picture frame that has a dark blue background picture of a full moon, the bedroom table where there are several purple trick-or-treating bags on it, Steve's bed that's beside the bedside table where Tickety's usually at.]  
_ **Steve:  
** _We are looking for Blue's Clues.  
I wonder where they are._

 _[The music ends as Steve passes by a broom containing a pawprint, which soon starts following him as it sweeps its way to his direction; Steve's oblivious as he continues walking.]_  
 **Viewers:** A clue! A clue!  
 _[On the end of this line, Steve stops walking as he turns to the viewers while the broom stops as well.]_

 **Steve:** You see a clue? Where?  
 **Viewers:** Over there!

 _[On the end of this line, the broom sweeps o.c. left before Steve turns himself around to get a chance to see it; as he looks around the left side before checking the right side, the broom sweeps back into view; Steve's still oblivious as he continues to look around before running back to the viewers.]_  
 **Steve:** I still don't see it! Do you see it?  
 **Viewers:** Behind you!  
 _[Steve turns himself around again where he finally sees the pawprint on the broom as it starts to bounce rapidly with excitement; a cymbal roll sound is heard.]_  
 **Steve:** _[points to the broom containing the pawprint]_ There's the clue! And it's on this... _[the broom starts sweeping around]_ ...broom. You know what we need now? Our Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 **Steve:** _[pulls out the Halloween Notebook; a wolf can be heard howling]_ Notebook! _[a ding of a triangle is heard; takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ Ooh! _[turns to the broom]_ By the way, Broom! These floors look spotless! _[the broom wiggles in appreciation; looks at his notebook]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the first blank notebook page where bass chords are heard calmly strumming as Steve prepares to write down the first clue: A Broom.]_

 **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ First, let's draw a semicircle... _[draws a semicircle]_ ...with some lines inside it for the bristles... _[draws some lines inside it to make the bristles]_ ...then we'll draw some _horizontal_ ones for the ropes around the bristles... _[draws some horizontal ones to make the ropes around the bristles and a circle on top]_ ...and then one going up then back down for the handle. _[draws a line going up then back down to make the handle]_ And there, a broom. _[close-up of him holding his notebook]_ So, our first clue is a broom!

 _[The camera turns up slightly where an image of the broom drawing rises above Steve's left side as he looks up; violin chords are heard strumming in a slow tempo. Steve turns back to the viewers.]_

 **Steve:** _[confused]_ So what do you think Blue's going to be with a broom? _[points to the broom drawing]_ Any ideas?  
 _[The camera turns down slightly as the image descends back into the notebook as the viewers respond to the question.]  
_ **Steve:** Maybe, yeah. But I think we should keep looking for clues, just to be sure. _[closes his notebook]_  
 **Shovel:** _[from o.c.; grumbling]_  
 **Steve:** Hey! _[points o.c. right]_ That sound likes Shovel! _[heads o.c. right]_

 _[Cut to the other side of the bedroom where we see Shovel, who's donning a green headpiece that has black flat-headed hair on top and stitches on the forehead, two bolts between the sides of his cheeks, and dark green coat with a shamrock green shirt underneath—he's dressed up as a Frankenstein; Steve comes into view and takes notice of Shovel.]_

 **Steve:** Hey, Shovel!

 **Shovel:** Hey, Steve! Nice costume!

 **Steve:** Likewise!

 **Shovel:** Hey, thanks! Try to guess what I am.

 **Steve:** Um, okay. _[runs up to the viewers]_ Could you help me guess what Shovel's dressed up as? _[the viewers responded]_ You will? Great! _[runs back to Shovel]_ Alright, Shovel. Show us what you got!

 **Shovel:** Yes, sir! _[begins to grumble again as he hops slowly]  
_ **Steve:** What's Shovel pretending to be?  
 **Viewers:** A Frankenstein!  
 **Steve:** A Frankenstein? _[turns back to Shovel]_ Shovel. Are you dressed as a Frankenstein?  
 **Shovel:** Yup! Frankensteins are always stomping around.  
 **Steve:** Well, I gotta say, your Frankenstein costume is pretty _Franktabulous_!  
 **Shovel:** Thanks!  
 **Steve:** No problem!  
 **Pail:** _[from o.c.; moaning]_

 **Steve:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Is that Pail? We better go check this out. _[to Shovel]_ Bye, Franken-Shovel! _[heads o.c. right]_  
 **Shovel:** Bye, Count Stripula!  
 _[Cut to another side of the bedroom where we see Pail, who's donning a white sheet with eye holes over her entire body_ — _she's dressed up as a ghost; Steve comes into view.]  
_ **Pail:** Hey, Steve! I like your costume!  
 **Steve:** Thanks! I like your costume as well! What is it?  
 **Pail:** See, if you can figure it out.  
 **Steve:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Are you ready? _[the viewers responded]_ Great! _[turns back to Pail]_ Alright, Pail. Take it away!  
 **Pail:** Okay! _[begins to moan again as she slowly sways back and forth]_  
 **Steve:** What do you think Pail's dressed up as?  
 **Viewers:** A ghost!  
 **Steve:** A ghost? _[turns back to Pail]_ Pail. Are you pretending to be a ghost?  
 **Pail:** Yes I am! Because ghosts moan sometimes to get other people's attention or if they want to scare them.  
 **Steve:** Well, your ghost costume sure looks _Bootastic_ , Pail.  
 **Pail:** Thank you, Steve.  
 **Slippery:** _[from o.c.]_ Arggh!  
 **Steve:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Wonder who that is. _[to Pail]_ See you later, Ghost Pail! _[heads o.c. right]_  
 **Pail:** Buh-bye, Count Stripula!

 _[Cut to yet another side of the bedroom where we see Slippery sliding around in circles, who's donning a buccaneer's hat and an eyepatch_ — _he's dressed up as a pirate; Steve comes into view and takes notice of Slippery before turning back to the viewers.]_  
 **Steve:** Oh! It's Slippery! _[turns to Slippery]_ Hey, Slippery!  
 **Slippery:** _[stops sliding]_ Whoa! Hi, Steve!  
 **Steve:** Whatcha' doing? No wait, don't tell me! You're dressing up as something as well.  
 **Slippery:** Yeah! How'd you know?  
 **Steve:** Just a guess. _[winks at the camera]_

 **Slippery:** Well, okay. And speaking of guesses, you're going to have to find out what I'm dressed as.  
 **Steve:** Okay. _[turns back to the viewers]_ Are you ready to guess... again? _[the viewers responded]_ Good! _[turns back to Slippery; clears throat]_ Slippery. If you may?  
 **Slippery:** Certainly! _[pulls out a wooden sword and starts waving it around the air]_ Arggh!  
 **Steve:** Can you figure out what Slippery's pretending to be?  
 **Viewers:** A pirate!  
 **Steve:** A pirate? _[turns back to Slippery]_ Hey, Slippery. Are you acting like a pirate?

 **Slippery:** Of course! Because pirates always say "Arggh!"

 **Steve:** _[chuckles]_ Wow, Captain Slippery. You _"Arggh!"_ really good at that.  
 **Slippery:** Thanks! _[slides o.c. left]_  
 **Steve:** Ooh! _[heads o.c. left]_

 _[Cut back to the starting area of the bedroom where Shovel and Pail are standing next to three purple trick-or-treating bags as Slippery and Steve both come into view.]_

 **Shovel:** Wait until everybody checks out my Frankenstein costume!  
 **Pail:** And they'll be surprised when they see my ghost costume!  
 **Slippery:** When they see me in my pirate costume, I'll be able to get lots of candy!  
 **Steve:** I think you guys will be able to get tons of candy! _[turns back to the viewers]_ Thanks for guessing all of our friends' costumes!  
 _[Blue and Tickety both hop into view.]  
_ **Tickety:** Come on, everybody! Mr. Salt needs our help to fill the bowl up with candy again! _[hops o.c. left]_  
 **Shovel:** _[hops o.c. left]_ Coming!  
 **Pail:** _[hops o.c. left]_ I'll help too!  
 **Slippery:** _[slides o.c. left]_ Wait up!  
 **Steve:** _[turns to Blue]_ So, Blue. What are you going to be for Halloween?  
 **Blue:** _[barks "You'll see..."]_  
 _[During the next line, Blue hops o.c. right after Steve turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Steve:** I wonder what costume Blue's going to dress up as. I guess we better find some more clues.  
 **Chorus:  
** _Mail time, mail time, mail time, mail time, mail time!_  
 **Steve:** But first, let's get the mail! _[heads o.c left]  
[Cut to the right side of the living room where the window's at where Blue is already dancing;_ _the picture frame now has a yellow background picture of a ghost. Steve comes into view and begin to start dancing.]_

 **Steve:  
** _Here's the mail, it never fails!_  
 _It makes me wanna wag my tail!_  
 _When it comes I wanna wail..._  
 _MAIL!_  
 _[The music ends as with Mailbox, who's dressed up as mummy with wraps around himself, extending his way through the window and next to the arms of the Thinking Chair—which Steve walks over to sit down. Cut to a medium long shot of Steve sitting down on the Thinking Chair next to Mailbox.]_  
 **Steve:** Hey there, Mailbox!  
 **Mailbox:** _[starts groaning like a mummy]_ Mail's here, mail's here!  
 **Steve:** Mailbox. Are you a mummy?  
 **Mailbox:** I'm not Mailbox _or_ a mummy _,_ I'm a Mummybox!  
 **Steve:** Well, I like your costume, Mummybox!  
 **Mailbox:** Thanks! I like your costume too, Count Stripula! Here's your letter. _[opens his lid]  
[Steve reaches into Mailbox and pulls out the letter—the background color of this letter is yellow with a picture of a ghost on the stamp, a drawing of Steve and Blue, and a red flap on the back; Mailbox closes his lid.]  
_ **Steve:** Thanks, Mailbox. _  
_ **Mailbox:** You're welcome! Hopefully, that should _wrap_ things up. _[chuckles along with Steve; extends away o.c.]  
_ **Steve:** Bye! _[turns back to the viewers]_ We just got a letter!  
 _[The music starts playing "We Just Got a Letter" as Steve begins to swing the letter back and forth.]  
_ **Steve:**  
 _We just got a letter._  
 _We just got a letter._  
 _We just got a letter._  
 _I wonder who it's from._  
 _[The music ends as Steve begins to open the letter to reveal two boys and a girl standing outside wearing Halloween costumes of their own: a space alien, a robot, and a fairy princess.]_  
 **Steve:** It's a letter from our friends!  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the three kids.]  
_ **All:** _[waving]_ Hi, Steve!  
 **Boy wearing a Space Alien Costume:** We're going trick-or-treating! _[holds up his trick-or-treating bag along with the other's]_  
 **Boy wearing a Robot Costume:** And we're wearing costumes!  
 **Girl wearing a Fairy Princess Costume:** I'm a fairy princess!  
 **Boy wearing a Space Alien Costume:** I'm a space alien!  
 **Boy wearing a Robot Costume:** And I'm a robot!  
 **Boy wearing a Space Alien Costume:** Let's go! _[they head o.c.]_  
 _[Cut to a one-minute montage of them going trick-or-treating house after house as the music starts playing an instrumental version of "Our Dream." After trick-or-treating seven houses later, the montage ends as the the three kids hold up their candy-filled trick-or-treating bags at the camera.]  
_ **Girl wearing a Fairy Princess Costume:** _[shows her candy-filled trick-or-treating bag along with the other's]_ We just got lots and lots of candy!  
 **All:** _[waving]_ Bye, Steve! _  
[The music ends as we cut back to the living room with Steve.]_  
 **Steve:** _[waving]_ Bye! _[closes the letter; turns to the viewers]_ Wow! I wonder how they're going to eat all of that candy. _[puts down his letter]_  
 _[Suddenly, Steve touches something else o.c. bottom...]  
_ **Steve:** Hmm, what's this?  
 _[Steve pulls out what appears to be a black pointy hat containing a pawprint; Steve's oblivious as he only examines the backside.]  
_ **Viewers:** A clue!  
 **Steve:** _[stops examining for a moment]_ Oh! You see a clue? Where is it?  
 **Viewers:** Right there!  
 _[Steve gets confused for a moment as he examines the backside of the pointy hat again before turning back to the viewers; Steve's still oblivious as he turns the pointy hat around to show the viewers that there's nothing on the backside of the pointy hat.]  
_ **Steve:** But I don't see anything here. _[turns the pointy hat back around to show the pawprint again]_ Where's the clue?  
 **Viewers:** On the other side!  
 _[Steve then turns the pointy hat around again where he sees the pawprint on the other side; a cymbal roll sound is heard.]  
_ **Steve:** Oh! _[turns the pointy hat back around to show the pawprint once again]_ It _is_ a clue! _[chuckles]_ This pointy hat is our second clue! You know where we need to write this clue down? _[puts down the pointy hat]_ In our Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 **Steve:** _[pulls out the Halloween Notebook; a wolf can be heard howling]_ Notebook! _[a ding of a triangle is heard; takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ Okay, let's draw a pointy hat! _[flips through one page and looks at his notebook]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the second blank notebook page where bass chords are heard calmly strumming again as Steve prepares to write down the second clue: A Pointy Hat.]_  
 **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ A triangle... _[draws a triangle]_ ...with a line here... _[draws a line inside the triangle]_ ...and _another_ one that goes around for the brim. _[draws another one that goes around to make the brim]_ There, a pointy hat! _[close-up of him holding his notebook while sitting down on the Thinking Chair]_ So, what was our first clue? _[violin chords are heard strumming in a slow tempo]_  
 **Viewers:** A broom!  
 **Steve:** A broom, right!  
 _[The camera turns up slightly where an image of the broom drawing rises above Steve's left side again as he looks up. Steve turns back to the viewers.]_  
 **Steve:** And now our second clue is a pointy hat!

 _[An image of the pointy hat drawing rises above Steve's right side as he looks up; a chime is heard jingling rhythmically. Steve turns back to the viewers.]_

 **Steve:** So, what do you think Blue's going to be for Halloween with a broom... _[points to the broom drawing as it enlarges before it reduces]_ ...and a pointy hat? _[points to the pointy hat drawing as it enlarges before it reduces as well]_  
 _[The viewers respond to the question.]_  
 **Steve:** Hmm, Interesting. Spooky!  
 _[During the next line, the camera turns down slightly as the images descend back into the notebook as Steve closes it.]  
_ **Steve:** _[Transylvanian accent]_ But I think we should find our last clue before dawn! _[gestures the viewers to follow him]_ Follow me! _[gets up and heads o.c. left]_

 _[Cut back to the left side of the living room where Blue's at as Steve comes into view; there's now a spooky board game on the snack table.]  
_ **?:** Steve! Blue! Your third clue is in here!  
 **Blue:** _[glances at the spooky board game; barks "In there?"]_  
 **Steve:** _[runs up to the viewers; normal voice]_ Did you hear that? _[points to the spooky board game behind him]_ Our third clue's in that spooky board game! _[glances back at the spooky board game; turns back to the viewers]_ We need that clue!  
 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement]_ Bow, bow!  
 _[Blue begins to bark "Blue Skidoo" as she spins around and skidoos right into the spooky board game; Steve turns back to the viewers.]_  
 **Steve:** Let's skidoo to our last clue!  
 _[Steve walks over by the snack table as he gets himself ready into position. The music starts playing "Blue Skidoo" as Steve begins to start dancing.]_  
 **Steve:**  
 _Blue skidoo, we can too!_  
 _[The music ends as Steve skidoos into the spooky board game. Cut to Steve skidooing right out of another board game that has a picture of the living room as he and Blue appear to be what looks like a spooky forest; an owl can be heard hooting.]_

 **Steve:** Wow! What a spooky forest!

 **Blue:** _[looks around; barks "Yeah!"]_  
 _[Steve then gestures the viewers to follow him and Blue as they both head o.c. right. Cut to the other side where the camera follows them as they begin to start wandering through the spooky woods.]  
_ **Steve:** _[calling]_ Okay! We're here; where's the clue?

 **?:** Steve! Blue! Welcome to Spookyville! To get to your clue, you must solve all three monster riddles!

 **Steve:** _[simultaneously]_ Monster riddles?  
 **Blue:** _[simultaneously; barks "Monster riddles?"]_

 **?:** That's right! Three monster riddles!  
 **Steve:** Okay, um... _[turns back to the viewers]_ Will you help us solve the three monster riddles? _[the viewers responded]_ You will? Great! _[calling]_ Okay! We're ready!

 **?:** Alright! Let the games begin!  
 _[Steve and Blue continue to wander around through the woods until a werewolf pops out from behind the bushes, startling both of them.]_

 **Werewolf:** Greetings!

 **Steve:** _[turns back to the viewers; points to the werewolf]_ It's a werewolf!  
 **Blue:** _[frightened a bit; barks "A werewolf!"]_  
 **Werewolf:** _[howls]_ Don't fret, my friends; I'm not here to harm you. But you must solve my riddle, if you wish to go through.  
 **Steve:** Oh, okay! _[turns back to the viewers]_ Are you ready to help us solve the werewolf's riddle? _[the viewers responded]_ Okay. _[turns back to the werewolf]_ Okay, Werewolf. We'll solve your riddle.  
 **Werewolf:** Alright! Here's the riddle: what brights up the starry sky and makes us yawn, but goes down when it's almost dawn?  
 **Steve:** What brights up the starry sky that makes us yawn, but goes down when it's almost dawn... Hmm. _[turns back to the viewers]_ Do you know what that is?  
 **Viewers:** The moon!  
 **Steve:** The moon?  
 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "The moon!"]  
[The werewolf looks up and starts howling as we cut to a close-up of the moon.]_  
 **Werewolf:** _[from o.c.]_ That is correct! The moon brightens the starry sky and makes us yawn, and it goes down when it's almost dawn!  
 _[Cut back to Steve, Blue, and the werewolf.]  
_ **Werewolf:** _[howls]_ You've solved my riddle! _[steps out of their path]_ You may now proceed.  
 **Blue:** _[hops o.c. right; barks "Thank you!"]_  
 **Steve:** Thanks, Werewolf! _[gestures the viewers to follow them]_ Let's go! _[heads o.c. right]  
[Cut to a lake with a bunch of rocks protruding from the water as Steve and Blue come into view.]_  
 **Steve:** Wow! That's a huge lake.  
 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "A huge lake!"]_  
 **Steve:** How are we ever going to cross this lake?  
 _[Suddenly, a lake monster rises from the water, startling Steve and Blue.]_  
 **Lake Monster:** Hello, travelers!  
 **Steve:** _[turns back to the viewers; points to the lake monster]_ A lake monster!  
 **Blue:** _[frightened again; barks "A lake monster!"]  
_ **Lake Monster:** If you wish to go across my lake without getting wet, then you'll have to find your answer from the riddle you'll get.

 **Steve:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ You'll help us solve this riddle, right? _[the viewers responded]_ Thanks. _[turns back to the lake monster]_ We're ready.  
 **Lake Monster:** Okay! Here's my riddle: what is green with spots on top, and uses its legs when it starts to hop?  
 **Steve:** Something green with spots on top, that uses its legs to hop... _[turns back to the viewers]_ What do you think that is?  
 **Viewers:** A frog!  
 **Steve:** A frog?  
 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "A frog!"]  
[The lake monster looks down at the lake as we cut to a close-up of a frog on a lilypad.]_ **  
Lake Monster:** _[from o.c.]_ Right! Because a frog is green with spots on top, and uses its legs when it starts to hop!  
 _[Cut back to Steve, Blue, and the lake monster.]_  
 **Lake Monster:** Thanks for solving my riddle. Enjoy your trip! _[goes back in the lake]  
_ **Steve:** Thanks! _[gets an idea]_ Ooh! _[runs up to the viewers]_ I have an idea: if we pretend we're frogs, we can hop onto each of those rocks over there and get across the lake!  
 **Blue:** _[hops excitedly; barks "Great idea, Steve!"]_

 **Steve:** Okay, here we go.

 _[During the next line, Steve and Blue began hopping on each of the following rocks as they pretended to be like frogs.]_  
 **Steve:** Ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit.  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit."]_

 _[Cut to a castle with its drawbridge up as Steve and Blue come into view.]_  
 **Steve:** Wow, that drawbridge is huge!  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "Yeah!"]_  
 **Steve:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ I wonder how we're going to get the bridge down.  
 _[Suddenly, a Jack O'Lantern hops into view, surprising Steve and Blue.]  
_ **Jack O'Lantern:** Don't you worry, my friends!  
 **Steve:** _[turns back to the viewers; points to the Jack O'Lantern]_ Oh, look! It's a Jack O'Lantern!  
 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks: "A Jack O'Lantern!"]_  
 **Jack O'Lantern:** I know things are looking tough, but do not frown; once you solve the last riddle, the drawbridge will go down.

 **Steve:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ You will help us again, right? _[the viewers responded]_ Okay. _[turns back to the Jack O'Lantern]_ Alright, Jack O'Lantern. We're ready to hear the final riddle.

 **Jack O'Lantern:** Very well then. _[clears throat]_ Here's your final riddle: during Halloween, this word comes in handy. When you say it, you get lots and lots of candy!  
 **Steve:** Something you say on Halloween that gives you lots and lots of candy. _[turns back to the viewers]_ Do you know what that word is?  
 **Viewers:** Trick-or-treat!  
 **Steve:** Trick-or-treat!  
 **Blue:** _[hops excitedly; barks "Trick-or-treat!"]_

 **Jack O'Lantern:** Yes! During Halloween, this word comes in handy. When you say "Trick-or-treat," you get lots and lots of candy!  
 _[The drawbridge goes down.]_

 **Steve:** We did it!  
 **Blue:** _[hops excitedly again; barks "Hooray!"]_  
 **?:** Congratulations, Steve and Blue!  
 **Steve:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ It's that spooky voice again.  
 _[The castlegates open up to reveal a top-hatted skeleton wearing a bowtie and holding a cane in his hand—this is the speaker, who was the spooky voice heard from the start of the skidoo.]  
_ **Skeleton:** You solved all three monster riddles!  
 _[Steve and Blue approach the skeleton as we cut to a side view of them.]_  
 **Steve:** Well, the monsters who gave us the riddles were a little scary at first, but they helped us along the way!  
 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "It's true!"]_  
 **Skeleton:** That's amazing! You deserve your third clue! And you'll find it...  
 _[On the end of this line, the skeleton starts spinning his cane around in circles; a timpani drum can be heard pounding.]  
_ **Skeleton:** _[points his cane o.c. right]_ ...that way!  
 **Steve:** Thanks, Mr. Skeleton! _[gestures the viewers to follow him]_ Let's go. _[heads o.c. right along with Blue]_

 _[Cut to the inside of the castle where Steve comes into view as a purple cat containing a pawprint runs past him o.c. left; a few seconds later, she comes back where she's almost near the camera; Steve's oblivious as he only takes notice of the cat and not the pawprint on her.]_  
 **Steve:** Whoa! _[points to the cat]_ Aw, what a cute little cat!  
 _[The cat giggles and blushes with embarrassment.]_  
 **Viewers:** A clue! A clue!  
 **Steve:** A clue?  
 _[The cat runs o.c. left again.]  
_ **Steve:** You found our third clue? Where is it? _  
[As Steve looks around inside the castle, the cat comes back again as she runs over and stops near his feet; Steve's still oblivious as he continues looking around inside said castle.]_  
 **Viewers:** Right there!  
 **Steve:** Huh? _[notices the cat; still oblivious]_ Oh! Excuse me, Cat. _[runs up to the viewers]_ Right where?  
 **Viewers:** On the cat!  
 _[Steve turns around and sees the pawprint on the cat; a cymbal roll sound is heard.]  
_ **Steve:** _[to the cat]_ Cat! There's a clue on you!  
 _[The cat notices the pawprint on her back and giggles in excitement; Steve turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Steve:** We found our third clue! Now we better write it in our Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 **Steve:** _[pulls out the Halloween Notebook; a wolf can be heard howling]_ Notebook! _[a ding of a triangle is heard]_ Wow! We've solved all three monster riddles and now we've found our third clue... _[glances back at the cat once again; turns back to the viewers]_ ...a cat! _[takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ Okay! _[flips through a couple of pages and looks at his notebook]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the third blank notebook page where bass chords are heard calmly strumming once again as Steve prepares to write down the third and final clue: A Cat.]_  
 **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Let's draw some circles for the cat's head and body... _[draws some circles to make the cat's head and body]_ ...some triangles for the ears... _[draws some triangles to make the cat's ears]_ ...and _another_ one for the nose... _[draws another one to make the cat's nose]_ ...eyes and a mouth... _[draws the cat's eyes and mouth]_ ...her whiskers... _[draws the cat's whiskers]_ ...four lines for her legs... _[draws four lines to make the cat's legs]_ ...and a _curvy_ one for her tail. _[draws a curvy one to make the cat's tail]_ And we have a cat!  
 _[Cut back to Steve as he closes his notebook; the pawprint that was originally on the cat disappears.]  
_ **Steve:** Well, we have all three clues. _[puts his crayon back in the notebook's spiral; realizes]_ Do you know what that means? We're ready for our...  
 _[The music starts playing "The Thinking Chair." instrumental theme song.]  
_ **Viewers:** Thinking Chair!  
 **Steve:** Thinking Chair! _[points o.c. left]_ Let's go! _[heads o.c. left]_  
 _[On the end of this line, the cat waves at Steve; cut back to the starting area of Spookyville where the board game that still has the picture of the living room's at as Steve comes into view; he gets himself ready into position as he begins to start dancing before skidooing back into the board game with the picture of the living room. Cut to Steve skidooing back to the left side of the living room from the spooky board game as he gestures the viewers to follow him as he heads o.c. right. Cut to a medium long shot of the sheet-covered Thinking Chair where the music ends as Steve comes into view and sits down on said sheet-covered Thinking Chair.]  
_ **Steve:** Okay! _[pulls out the Halloween Notebook; a wolf can be heard howling]_ Now that we're in our Thinking Chair... _[a ding of a triangle is heard]_ ...let's think! You will help me, right? _[the viewers responded]_ You will? Great! _[takes out the crayon]_ So, we're trying to figure out what Blue's going to be for Halloween. _[opens the notebook]_ And our clues are: a broom...  
 _[The camera turns up slightly where an image of the broom drawing rises above Steve's left side once again as he looks up; violin chords are heard strumming in a slow tempo. Steve turns back to the viewers.]_  
 **Steve:** ...a pointy hat...

 _[An image of the pointy hat drawing now rises above Steve's head as he looks up; a chime is heard jingling rhythmically. Steve turns back to the viewers.]_  
 **Steve:** ...and a cat!

 _[An image of the cat drawing now rises above Steve's right side as he looks up; organ chords are heard pressing rhythmically. Steve turns back to the viewers.]_

 **Steve:** So, what do you think Blue's going to be for Halloween with a broom... _[points to the broom drawing as it enlarges again]_ ...a pointy hat... _[the broom drawing reduces again as he points to the pointy hat drawing as it enlarges again as well]_ ...and a cat? _[the pointy hat drawing reduces again as he points to the cat drawing as it enlarges before it reduces as well]_ Hmm, what if it was a costume where you can hold a broom... _[an image of a person drawing appears as the broom drawing is placed into one of said person drawing's hands]_ ...and wear a pointy hat? _[the pointy hat drawing is placed above the person drawing's head]_ Yeah! And maybe this costume has a pet cat! _[the cat drawing hops on over to the person drawing as it pets it on the head.]_ But what kind of costume would that be?  
 _[Long pause, the person drawing is then shown wearing a dress with long hair and a scarf_ — _it is now a witch drawing.]_

 **Viewers:** A witch!  
 **Blue:** _[pops up from behind the Thinking Chair and nods; barks "A witch!"]_

 **Steve:** A witch! Right! Because a witch rides on a broom... _[the witch drawing hops onto the broom drawing]_...wears a pointy hat... _[the witch drawing tips her pointy hat drawing to the camera]_...and owns a pet cat! _[the cat drawing hops onto the broom drawing as well]_ We just figured out Blue's Clues! _[a cymbal roll sound is heard; gets up from the sheet-covered Thinking Chair.]_

 _[Pull back where the music starts playing "We Just Figured out Blue's Clues!" as Steve begins to swing his arms back and forth; the picture frame now has a yellow background picture of a witch. During the song, as Steve takes a couple of steps toward the camera, Blue pops up in different sides behind him whenever he stops and sings "Blue's Clues" and "Smart."]_

 **Steve:**

 _We just figured out Blue's Clues!_

 _We just figured out Blue's Clues!_

 _We just figured out Blue's Clues!_

 _Because we're really smart!_

 _[The music ends as Steve_ _turns to Blue.]  
_ **Steve:** Blue. Are you going to be a witch for Halloween?  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "Yes, I am!"]  
_ **Steve:** Alright then! Go get dressed because we're about to go trick-or-treating!

 **Blue:** _[barks "Okay!"]_  
 _[During the next line, Blue hops o.c. right.]  
_ **Steve:** _[gestures the viewers to follow him]_ Come on. _[heads o.c. right]  
[Cut to the bedroom where we see Blue's silhouette through an orange dressing screen as she begins to start dressing up in her costume; Steve comes into view.]_

 **Steve:** This is exciting! _[turns to the viewers]_ Now that we know what Blue's going to be for Halloween, we get to go trick-or-treating! _[turns to Blue]_ Hey, Blue. You done in there!  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Yup!"]  
_ **Steve:** Okay! Come on out!  
 _[Blue steps out from behind the dressing screen donning a pointy hat and carrying a broom in her ears_ — _she's dressed up as a witch.]  
_ **Steve:** Wow! Great witch costume, Blue! But where's the cat?  
 **Periwinkle:** _[from o.c.]_ Did somebody say cat?  
 _[Periwinkle hops into view donning a black cat suit_ — _he's dressed up as a witch's cat.]  
_ **Steve:** Oh. Hey, Periwinkle! Nice costume!  
 **Periwinkle:** Thanks! Nice cape!

 **Steve:** Thanks! _[realizes]_ Periwinkle. You must be the pet cat to go along with Blue's witch costume!  
 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "That's right!"]_  
 **Periwinkle:** Yeah!  
 **Steve:** Well, come on, everybody! _[Transylvanian accent]_ Let's go trick-or-treating! _[heads o.c. left along with Blue and Periwinkle]  
[Cut to the front of the house where Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper are busy arranging the candy bowl. The front door opens to reveal Steve, Blue, and Periwinkle, coming out; the front door closes behind them.]  
_ **Mr. Salt:** Good luck going trick-or-treating!  
 **Mrs. Pepper:** We'll be on the lookout for trick-or-treaters until you come back!  
 **Steve:** Thanks! _[heads o.c. center along with Blue and Periwinkle]_

 _[Cut to a full-shot of Blue's neighborhood where Steve, Blue, and Periwinkle, meet up with Mailbox.]_

 **Mailbox:** Happy Halloween, my friends!  
 **Steve:** Happy Halloween to you too, Mailbox!  
 _[Tickety, Slippery, and the Sandbox Siblings, come into view.]  
_ **Tickety:** Blue! Is that a broom you're holding?  
 **Slippery:** Look at that pointy hat!  
 **Shovel:** Nice black cat costume, Periwinkle!  
 **Periwinkle:** Thank you!  
 **Pail:** Are you a witch?  
 **Blue:** _[hops excitedly; barks "Yes, I am!"]  
_ **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ Remember how we observed Shovel, Pail, and Slippery's costumes? _[turns to everyone]_ Okay, guys. It's time to go trick-or-treating!  
 _[Everyone cheers with excitement!]  
_ **Steve:** _[points to Magenta's house]_ Let's go! _[heads over to Magenta's house along with everyone else]_

 _[Cut to the front of Magenta's house as Steve, Blue, Periwinkle, Slippery, Tickety, and the Sandbox Siblings, come into view holding their trick-or-treating bags.]  
_ **Steve:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Now, what's the one thing we say to get candy?  
 **Viewers:** Trick-or-treat!  
 _[Suddenly, the skeleton comes into view also holding a bag.]  
_ **Skeleton:** _[to the viewers]_ Right you are!  
 **Steve:** _[to the skeleton]_ Hi, Mr. Skeleton! _[turns back to the viewers]_ Remember how we solved all three of those monster riddles back in Spookyville? _[turns to everyone]_ Okay, everyone! When Blue rings the doorbell, hold up your bags and say "Trick-or-treat!"

 **All:** Okay!  
 _[Blue rings the doorbell with her ear. The door opens to reveal their other next door neighbor, Magenta, who's donning a dress and a crown_ — _she's dressed up as a princess.]  
_ **All:** Trick-or-treat!  
 **Magenta:** _[holds up a bowl of candy with her ears; barks "Happy Halloween, everyone!"]_

 **Steve:** Thanks, Magenta! Nice costume!  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Yeah! You look good!"]_  
 **Magenta:** _[lowers down the bowl of candy with her ears; barks "Thanks! You too!"]_

 _[Everyone then each grabbed one piece of candy from the bowl and put it in their respective trick-or-treating bags.]  
_ **All:** Happy Halloween, Magenta! _[heading o.c. right]_  
 **Magenta:** _[waves at them; barks "Buh-bye!"]  
[Cut to the other side of the neighborhood where everyone continues walking as the camera follows them along on the way.]  
_ **Steve:** This is the best Halloween ever! _[turns to the viewers]_ And we wouldn't have had it if it weren't for you!  
 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "Yeah!"]_  
 **Steve:** Thank you so much for making this Halloween the greatest ever! I wonder what we'll be next year.  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Me too!"]_  
 _[The music starts playing "The So Long Song" as Steve begins to sing while he continues to walk.]_

 **Steve:**

 _Now it's time for so long._

 _But we'll sing just_

 _one more song._

 _Thanks for doing your part._

 _You sure are smart._

 _You know with me_

 _and you_

 _and our witch, Blue,_

 _[Blue barks in response]_

 _we can do anything_

 _that we wanna do!_

 **Blue:** _[barks " That we wanna do! "]_  
 **Steve:** Bye! _[Transylvanian accent]_ Good night and happy Halloween!

 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "Happy Halloween!"]_

 _[The music ends as everyone continues walking through the neighborhood.]_

 **THE END & HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
